Pickup Lines
by sheltie
Summary: A small bit of fluff. Leo/Kendrix.


**Pick-up Lines**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don't own Power Rangers Lost Galaxy_

"_Men don't make passes at girls who wear glasses"- _**Dorothy Parker**

Kendrix Morgan knew she wasn't beautiful. She didn't have the exotic beauty like Maya had or the dazzling looks that Caroline had even if she and the aforementioned actress looked alike. She didn't even have the sweet cute charm that Karone possessed. She saw herself as plain and knew she would never get the guy she wanted.

That guy she wanted most was Leo Corbett. The former Red Galaxy Ranger. She had never met a guy like him before and the first time she met him it was love at first sight. When he crashed into her and then helped her up she was speechless the entire time. He looked so cute, no, handsome. She didn't even know his name. Then when those guards came asking about him she lied to them in hopes to give him more time to escape. Then she met him once again on that last training mission that's when she found out his name and she liked it already.

After that everything snowballed with becoming a Ranger and working as a researcher for the GSA. But during the little down time she had she got to know Leo and the other Rangers. Leo was the one that she wanted to know the most. She saw how committed Leo was to be the Red Ranger in memory of his brother and how he grew into a mature person. He still had his playful side, but he was also serious when he needed to be.

She was able to watch Leo and the others after her sacrifice. She watched how they grieved over her and saw how heartbroken Leo was. This made her heart jump. Did that mean he liked her the way she liked him, but then Karone came in and Leo seemed to have a great time with her. This hurt her a lot, but knew there was nothing she could do about it.

Then there was the Lost Galaxy and Kendrix saw when Leo and Damon was captured. She watched on with worry praying the others would make it in time to save Leo and Damon. Though she was mainly worried about Leo.

But what really scared her was when Leo destroyed a supped up Trakeena by practically killing himself. She cried out like the rest when it happened though no one heard her.

When she reappeared after putting the Quasar Sabers back she could've sworn she saw something in Leo's eye. But there was no time for that because they all soon got to work on building a new city.

"Hey Kendrix!"

Kendrix was drawn out of her musing and when she looked up she felt herself blush slightly as Leo came walking up to her. He was wearing a red tank top and tight blue jeans. He looked extremely in it.

"Hey Leo, what brings you here?" she asked trying to act normal.

"Nothing really, I was just walking and saw you here" Leo said.

"Oh, where are the others?" Kendrix asked.

"Uh well, lets see, Kai is working as is Mike. Damon is still rebuilding the Astro Megaship. Maya is enjoying being home and I think Karone is with her" Leo said, "what are you doing?"

"Just relaxing I guess" Kendrix said.

"Mind if I join you?" Leo asked.

Kendrix shook her head. Anytime she could spend with Leo alone she would take since it was usually the entire team or a few of them.

"So, what brings you here?" Leo asked.

"Nothing, just wanted some quiet time to think" Kendrix said.

"Will I be disturbing you?" Leo asked.

Kendrix shook her head.

"Oh, okay" Leo said.

The two sat in silence and Kendrix didn't know whether this silence was good or bad. It was silence.

"So, what's a cute girl like you doing in a place like this?" Leo asked.

Kendrix gave Leo an odd look. She had no idea what to say to this. She never had a guy ask her this kind of question before.

"Excuse me" Kendrix said confused.

Leo, who had a smile on his faced turned into a frown.

"Leo?" Kendrix asked.

"Um, you have the most beautiful eyes" Leo said.

Kendrix's eyes widen. She definitely had no guy ever tell her this.

"Thanks" she said.

Leo looked confident and smiled.

"Has anyone told you that your smile is radiant?" he asked.

Kendrix blushed slightly.

"Your skin is smoother than the finest porcelain" Leo said as he caressed Kendrix's cheek.

"Leo, what is going on?" Kendrix asked curiously.

Leo gulped. He knew Kendrix was a smart girl and she would want to know what was going on. The thing was that Leo really liked Kendrix, but never had the guts to say or do anything about it. So that is why he was using these lines.

"What do you mean Kendrix?" he asked innocently.

"Leo, I know you and I know that you don't chat up girls like me" Kendrix said with a frown.

"Kendrix, what are you talking about?" Leo asked confused.

"You know what I mean Leo. I'm nothing like the girls most guys go for" Kendrix said now feeling self-conscious.

Leo was very confused as to what Kendrix was talking about.

"Kendrix, you're not making any sense" he said.

"Leo, Look at me. I'm not the kind of girl that attracts guys. My hair is usually a mess because of work and the only real hairstyle I know is to put into a ponytail. I wear glasses, which is not a major turn on. I don't have a figure of a model or anything. Guys are detracted because I am usually smarter than they are. I'm always working so I never have time for dates. I-"

Kendrix was cut off when Leo pressed his lips to hers. She was totally shocked and didn't respond at all. Leo pulled away and looked her right in the eye.

"Kendrix, I have no idea where these thought are coming from, but you are a beautiful woman. Don't let anyone tell you differently" Leo said firmly.

Kendrix was still shocked from the kiss Leo had just given her that it took a few minutes for her brain to reboot.

"You kissed me" she uttered out.

"Uh yeah, it was the only thing I could think of to silence you" Leo said sheepishly.

"Do you really think I am beautiful?" Kendrix asked. Her mind had caught up with what Leo had just said.

"Of course I do. You know I'd never lie to you" Leo said earnestly.

Kendrix felt herself smile.

"What was with the lines earlier?" she asked.

"Uh those, um, well, I, I like you a lot and I got so nervous that those lines just came out" Leo said.

Kendrix's eyes widen. Leo liked her.

"You like me?" she asked.

Leo nodded.

"I like you too Leo" Kendrix said blushingly.

You do?" Leo asked.

Kendrix nodded.

Leo smiled and leaned in for another kiss. Kendrix couldn't help, but smile as Leo closed in. Their second kiss was much more enjoyable than the first.

**End**

**A/N: okay, this one is done with and I hope it makes sense to you and that you all like it since I had a very hard time writing it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
